


Memories like Petals

by floofy_trashmates



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofy_trashmates/pseuds/floofy_trashmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles from the point of view of Marluxia's Somebody, Lauriam. They will be set either pre-loosing his heart or post Dream Drop Distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories like Petals

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is a quick little attempt at some writing. It takes place shortly after Lauriam's brother Alder cut open Lauriam's back with a knife.

Lauriam's hand were shaking, his shaky breath filling the room. His mother was out collecting herbs and his brother... Lauriam's breath hitched at the thought of that  _bastard_. The wound on his back ached; it was a dull throbbing ache that persisted even through the various herbs and salves that were being used to treat him.

He shouldn't of even been out of bed right then. The wound was still too fresh and infection was always a possibility. But that didn't occur to the fourteen year old. He had one thing on his mind -- one goal he had his heart set on accomplishing.

The razor blade snicked through the strands of his hair. The severed strands fell around him as he hacked at his hair. It had always been something his brother had helped him with, his hair. But now how could he trust him again? 

Hair continued to fall around the young teenager until all that was left a short, choppy mess of pink hair on his head. He placed the blade down before moving to observe himself in the small mirror that his mom kept.

Tears welled in the crystal blue eyes that had once looked up to his brother. They spilled over, staining his cheeks with the salty moisture. Hands swiped at his cheeks ashamed of his weakness. Lauriam knew he shouldn't be crying like this. He was a man; he should be tough enough not to cry, right?

Lauriam shook his head in frustration, a muffled sob escaping him. He grimaced in pain as the pain in his back seemed to increase. Back to bed. That was what he needed to do. Another sob filled the room as he glanced at the hair that littered the floor.

He didn't want to clean it. Lauriam didn't even think he could clean it considering his back. Resigning himself to being scolded, Lauriam hobbled his way back to his back. He shivered when he crawled under the covers to lay on his stomach. Lauriam's mother, Rose, had instructed him that he should limit his movement and be precautious of how he lay down until the wound was sufficiently healed.

Yes, he would lay here like this till his mother came home and found him and the mess of his hair. Another sob shook his body before he tried to calm himself. He took slow, deep breaths to try and calm down. Soon, he fell into a light sleep to await her return.


End file.
